Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 18
Chapter 18 – The Hunters take their leave It was 5 in the morning. “We have stayed long enough,” Thalia said as she carried her white bags out of Cabin 8. “We’ve stayed long enough. I’ve always got the feeling that we should have left weeks ago to track Lady Artemis. But rather, I stayed to keep you company, Luna.” She eyed me gravely, “Artemis instructed me that I must see you be safe before I leave, but the situation is out of my hands. I must at least find a way to help her. That way when you’re searching for her, we are too.” I nodded but spoke nothing. “Be careful, Luna.” Thalia said, eyeing Cuinn and Nico who were talking in Athena’s Cabin’s porch, “Artemis rarely ''understands males. And I am thinking her daughter would be as well.” She looked at me now; her eyes were full of doubt, “You’ll be okay with those two, I guess. I believe the Huntress in you can handle things like this.” I felt my lips arch a smile, ''the huntress in me, eh? I haven’t found her yet, I thought to myself. “Luna, you must find Artemis within five days max. While there is still time, never question the duty you have to your mother, Luna.” Thalia crouched down so that we were eye leveled, “Save Artemis if I can’t find her My Lady, Okay, Luna?” I nodded, “I swear by gods I will save Artemis.” Thalia smiled at me proudly before she nodded at her Hunters bid us farewell. Everyone else in Camp heard about the Hunters’ early departure and about my quest. Most of the Apollo kids wanted to help and a lot of them were volunteering eagerly, but I turned them down and explained I already had two people with me. I went to the Infirmary an hour after to visit my two best friends. Emily and Raina were talking to each other with huge smiles on their faces, they were still in bandages. I knocked twice at the open door; Raina turned at me with a small smile and Emily faced me then gave a look that could be easily translated: Oh boy. You look like you’ve passed the limit line of the word haggard. I raised an eyebrow and took a seat between them. Raina said, “We heard about the quest.” I sighed. “You’ll save her, Luna.” Emily said as she patted me gently on the back. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, before I knew it, I was already crying, Raina and Emily embraced me tightly. I didn’t how long I’ve been wanting to cry – I’ve been hiding and fighting back my tears even if I was alone. I wanted to prove to myself that I was strong enough to handle everything. But I was only a thirteen year old kid who just found out her mother was supposedly a virgin goddess and that she came out of her father’s last breathe. And Gran-Gran, that old lady who always told her that everything was going to be okay, was a servant to Artemis. I stopped crying after about five minutes, the three of us were immobile, “I’m fine now.” I sniffed and wiped my tears. “I’m sorry; we can’t help you at all.” Raina said. I shook my head, “All you need to do is give me a hug and a pat and I’ll feel better.” Raina nodded, “We’ll miss you.” “We’ll be cheering you on while you’re looking for your mom.” Emily added. I gave them one last hug before I went to my room and for the first time, I used the things inside my room to send an Iris-Message. Gran-Gran’s small features came into view; she was sitting in a red chair, looking tensed and distracted from the television set in front of her. Her gray hair was shorter now and she had more wrinkles. “Gran?” I said. Gran-Gran turned towards the hologram and smiled approvingly, “Luna,” she sighed, relieved, “you finally contacted me, I was worrying you wouldn't be able to reach Camp.” “What?” I asked. “I know everything about you, Luna.” She smiled, “and I was more than happy to serve My Lady Artemis once more.” “Once more? Now I think about it, Mom said you were like a handmaiden of hers.” Gran nodded and said, “I used to be a Hunter, Luna. I was one of the very few mortals that had served Artemis. But I fell in love,” she looked down at her hand, “I fell in love with a young man I met after living a hundred years, your mother was kind enough to let me go.” “Gran,” I called, but she didn’t answer, she was in the depth of her memories, “Lucinda!” She snapped and looked at me, and smiled, “It is truly rare for you to use my real name, Luna.” I nodded simply; it was rare for me to do that. “Oh, I miss Daniel so much, Luna.” “I know Gran. But there things that are happening right now…” She looked concerned, “What is, Luna?” “It’s … it’s mom…” my voice broke, “she’s … she’s gone… kidnapped.” Gran’s eyes widened with fear, “ASU ogni chelp dèi arrabbiato!” she screeched in Greek, “You must find her, Luna! ” “I will Gran-Gran! I swear to gods the I will find her!” I said. She gave a look that says it all, she was proud of me and that she encouraging me, before the IM faded. λύνα σίλβερ 09:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page